My Life with Jason Grace
by Gushigh
Summary: This is a modern life AU as if Jason Grace and his family lived in my town and we were going out.
1. Jason and Gus' First Date

**Jason and Gus' First Date**

I was so excited because a guy Jason asked me out. It's Friday night; the night of our date. He was going to come pick me up on his motorcycle. There was an hour and a half until our date and so I got ready after coming home from college. Truth is he's a senior in high school and I'm a freshman in college. We met at Barnes and Noble. For some reason they had put the art section next to the cooking section. Also this store had a library type shelves. So it was double sided and you can see through the other side.

I had picked a book and so did he. Our eyes met and he was gorgeous. He had ice blue eyes and short cropped blonde hair. He smiled and I noticed the tiny scar on his top lip. He was so god like that when I went to speak words failed me. "Hi," he said. I swallowed and blushed harder and a deeper shade of red. I finally manage to choke out a soft hello. Only just now I remembered my manners, I attempted to stick my hand through the hole in the book shelf but only managed to knock a bunch of books off the shelf and down onto my head. I crumple to the floor as one hit me in the eye. He comes running over to my aisle asking if I'm ok. "I'm fine," I say holding my eye. He kneels down and puts his hand on my eye to check it.

He just looked me dead in the face and blushed as strongly as I did and said, "You're gorgeous!" "What?" I ask, "No. you're wrong. I'm so plain." He takes my face in his hands and say, "I strongly disagree." I blush still looking at him. Then I realize he's saying something. "What?" I ask as I snap out it. "My name; it's Jason. What's your?" "It's Gus. It's actually short for Gustavo but I hate my full name," I say. "What? But your full name is beautiful," he says and offers to help me up. I take his hand, "you think so?" I ask. "I know so," he says. I blush and start to pick up the books I dropped. I start to put them back and he asks, "Do you want to go to a movie this Friday?" "Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask baffled. "Yeah; unless you don't want to," he says blushing and looking away.

"I'd love to," I say a little too eagerly. So that's essentially how I got my first date with Jason. I then notice it's almost the time and my heart begins to race. I hear the revving of his engine. He walks to my door and knocks. "Hi," I say as I open the door. I look him up and 's wearing blue jeans tucked into boots and over his broad shoulders he's wearing a brown leather jacket over a purple v-neck. Under his arm he's holding his helmet. All I can think is the he really is god like. "You ready?" he asks. "Of course," I say. "Then follow me my prince," he says. I blush and take his hand. He leads me down the stairs to his beautiful black Harley. He offers me a second helmet and after I put it on I get on behind him. I grip his chest firmly and breathe in his cologne. Then we take off down the drive into to


	2. Later At Dinner

**Later at Dinner**

So he took me to a really nice Japanese grill. Over dinner we talked about our interests. Apparently he plays football but wants to be a professional chef. That's why he was in the cooking section. His father is some CEO of a big company. His mom passed away when he was young and he has an older sister who's in archery training for the Olympics. I tell him I come from a less impressive background.

My mom and dad had me and when I was 8 they divorced. Then my grandmother came to live with us when my grandfather passed. We were fine for a while. My mom met my step dad then which only brought us more bad luck because my grandmother had a stroke and passed in a year's time. Then my mom divorced my step dad. The most embarrassing thing I had to tell him was how many times I was hospitalized in the psychiatric ward and was in placement for a year. But on a brighter note my mom finally found the right guy and after a while he became like my real dad. Also I tell him I've always been interested in art and writing and have been practicing all my life.

I also told him I want to move to Seattle. I say that if I hadn't gone to placement I never would've met my best friend who's like a brother to me. His name is Rigo. He listens intently and grabs my hand giving it a little squeeze."I'm sorry," he says. "For what?" I asked a little puzzled. "That you had to go through that. But I promise you I'll make sure you don't hurt like that ever again" he says. I look at him then down at my food. "No one has ever said to me before," I say and noticed a tear roll down my face then wipe it away, "I'm sorry." "Don't be," he says then rubs my cheek.


	3. After Dinner At The Movies

**After Dinner at the Movies**

He asks me what I want to see and I look up at the movies. "Um could we see The Mockingjay part 1?" I ask. "You like the Hunger Games series? He asks shocked. "Yeah," I answer timidly. He buys two tickets for movie. After we sit he rests his hand palm up on the arm rest. I take it as an invitation and grab a hold of his hand. He gives it a gentle squeeze.


	4. After The Movies At My Apartment

**After the Movie at my Apartment**

Jason drives me home and when I get off his bike I ask if he wants to come up. "Nobody's home, my parents are on vacation," I say. He accepts the offer. We walk up the stairs and I open the door. "Excuse the mess," I say. We take a seat on the couch. I look at him and he says, "You're the first guy I've gone out with. Um can I try something?" he takes my face in his hands and his breath tickles my lips. He leans in and kisses me. We are kissing and it's amazing. I can't help myself. I start running my hands through his hair as his hands shoot up my shirt. I break free from the kiss and ask, "My room's that way. Do you want to?" "Uh-huh," he says a little hazy. We get up and head to my room as I shut the door behind us.

It doesn't open until the next morning. I come out leading him to the kitchen and ask him if he wants breakfast and I make it for him. When we are done he gets up to get his stuff and I meet him at the door. He says, "I'd like to do this again some time. Are you free next Friday?" "Yeah I am," I say. "Cool," he says. We kiss and when we part he opens the door. "I'll see you then," he says. "I'll see you then too," I say and I close the door happier than I have ever been.


	5. Our Second Date

**Our Second Date**

So apparently Jason had school off that day and college classes had been canceled. So our second date was at Knott's Berry Farm. He borrowed his dad's Camaro for this date. It was a beautiful sleek 76 with a red paint job and a racing stripe. I hade a feeling Jason liked fast things. When we get to Knott's we get our tickets and enter the theme park. The first ride he wants to go on is Silver Bullet. I look up at it then back down at him. I brace myself for a day of thrills. By lunch time we had hit Silver Bullet, Montezuma's Revenge, and Boomerang. When we sit to eat I almost think I can't but I try. It actually made things better.

I take a drink from my coke and ask, "Are you having fun?" he looks up at me wide eyed like a kid at Christmas. "Yep! This is so much fun!" he says excitedly. "I'm guessing this is your first time here?" I ask. "Yes. How could you tell?" he asks. "Oh, nothing much, just that you look cutely like a kid at Christmas," I say and he blushes a we wrap up lunch walk around a little then hit Accelerator then Ghost Rider. Towards the end we go on bumper cars and play the carnival games. He couldn't win a single game but I step up and smoke a few and win him a few grand prizes. He stares at me in amazement.

"How do you do that?" he asks. "Pure skill and a little luck," I say then smile. Once we clean out the carnival stalls we start to head home. He takes me back to his place today. We were just about to end the day the same way. We stumble through the door. "Well, hello." Jason had me in a dipping positions and looks up to see his sister with work out clothes and a towel. "Uh…" he says and accidentally drops me. "Ow. Crap," I say as I get up and brush myself off. "Um… I'm Gus," I say. "Oh, I know who you are. Jason won't shut up about you," she says. I look over at Jason and he's blushing. "Nice to finally meet the guy my brother has fallen head over heels for. I'm Thalia," Thalia says, "Anyway I just got done with my work out and I have homework to do. Try not to make too much noise."

She looks at us and winks. Then she heads up the stairs. "Wow. What a way to kill the mood," Jason says, "Come on. Let me give you a tour." He shows me around the house. The dining room is fantastic. He has a pool out back. They even have a piano which Jason knows how to play. "Can you play something for me?" I ask. He sits and I sit next to him. He opens up the keys and starts on Fleur De Lis. He plays the whole song and I sit there mesmerized. When he's done I clap my hands and he turns to kiss me. He leads us upstairs and his room has a tower with a small staircase and a small room with a window.

He has a bunch of drawings from his childhood and pictures of his friends and family. There's one of him as a young boy with Thalia and two adults I guessed were his parents. "Are these your parents?" I ask. "Yeah," he says, "I don't really remember my mom but my dad though… you could never forget a man named after a god. His parents named him Zeus, weird I know, but that's his name." He looked at the picture sadly. I put my hand on his and say, "I think I'm falling in love with you." He looks up at me and says, "I think I'm falling in love with you too." I lean in him. He kisses back and drops the picture. In a minute we are on each other all over again. In the morning he drives me home and I ask him to call me during the week. I get out of car after I kiss him good bye. Then I head up the stairs.


	6. Cuddling

**Cuddling**

Throughout the week Jason sent me a lot of cute and sweet messages. Things like: "I miss you babe." And "I can't wait to hold you in my arms again." I almost couldn't contain myself. I had to keep telling him, "I know babe, just a couple more days." Or "just one more day sweetie, then we can be together." I also had to keep telling myself "Study! Then you'll be able to see him. He'd want you to get an A." It was so hard.

Then when the weekend came I was jumping for joy. He came over on his bike and I could hear him almost running up the stairs. I opened the door and jump into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around. When he sets me down he says, "I have a surprise for you." He set's down his bag and pulls out a paper bag shaped like a rectangle.

"What is it?" I ask surprised. "Open it," he says smiling. When I do I see it's a new sketch book and the expensive kind. "You didn't have to," I say. "I know but I wanted to. Also maybe you could sketch me some time," he says. I kiss him then whisper in his ear, "Thank you. But with you I'd only accept nudes." He blushes and I pull giggle saying, "I'm kidding." Then start walking towards the couch.

"I'll do it," he says. "Do what?" I ask, "I told you I was joking." "No. I'll do it if it's for you," he says. "Ok. If you're sure, start stripping and I'll go get my stuff," I say and I head towards my room. When I come out he's completely in the buff.

"Let's get started," I say tossing him a single sheet. "What's this for?" he asks. "We are doing it De Milo style. That way I don't get so aroused that I can't draw," I explain and he lies down then we get started.

30 minutes later…

"I'm done. Want to see," I say. "Of course!" he says enthusiastically. I show him. "Wow," he says, "You make me look beautiful." That's because you are beautiful sweetie," I say and kiss his nose. "Naw," he says. "It's true! This is exactly how I see you," I say and look him in the eyes. Then I feel a heat pooling below.

"Well now that I have I've finished and you're already like this want to head to my room?" I ask. "I'm ready whenever you are," Jason says as he starts kissing my neck. So we head to my room and disappear for an hour or two. When we're done we come back out and sit on the couch to watch a movie.

He sits and I sit on his lap. We put on a romantic comedy. Ten Things I Hate About You. We are watching when we get to our favorite part we both say the lines:

MISS PERKY: People perceive you as somewhat ...

KAT: Tempestuous?

MISS PERKY: "Heinous bitch" is the term used most often. .

You might want to work on that. Thank you

KAT: As always, thank you for your excellent guidance.

I'll let you get back to Reginald's quivering member

MISS PERKY: Quivering member... I like that

Then we both laugh. Just then the second batch of popcorn I put in the microwave beeped. I get up to get it and when I get back he's waiting for me. I walk around the couch and he pulls me onto his lap. I then lay back and fit my head in the crook of his neck. I look at him then smile while I fed him some popcorn.

He kisses my temple and we go back watching the movie. When it's over I ask him if he wants to stay the night. "Sure. Anything for you honey," he says. Later we are both in a pair of jammies and snuggle into my bed. Jason lays behind me and holds me in his arms. Soon I'm comfortable and fall asleep.

I wake to the sound of the opening. "Crap! I totally forgot my parents were coming home from Kentucky today!" I say. "What?" he asks groggily. "Just put some clothes on. It'd be embarrassing if they caught you in my pajamas. We hurry up and get ready. When we are fully dressed I open the door to my mom and step dad acting all lovey dovey.

"Eww! Get a room!" I say in disgust. They look at me while Jason walks up behind me putting his arms around my shoulders saying, "I don't think it's all bad. I mean it's what we do." "Who's this?" my mom asks. "Oh! This is Jason. M-my boyfriend," I say as he walks forward and puts out his hand. "Jamie. I'm Gustavo's mom and this is my husband Tom," my mom says.

Tom walks over and shakes Jason's hand saying, "Nice to meet you man." "Do you want to join us for breakfast?" my mom asks. "Sure," Jason says. I pull my mom to the side and tell her, "Jason spent the night here and I'm going to let him take a shower. Plus you guys still need to unpack." "Sure," my mom says understandingly.

So after that introduction I lead Jason to the shower and give him some spare clothes. I decide to save time and water and get in with him. We quickly wash each other and get dressed. When we get out we leave for IHOP. When we are there in the middle of eating Tom asks, "So have you guys been safe?"

I nearly spit out orange juice and Jason wildly. "That's none of your business!" I splutter. "Hey, I was just asking," Tom says putting his hands up in surrender. We continue eating and Tom has a grin knowing he's done good on embarrassing me. When we finish I apologize to Jason for Tom's behavior. Jason just pulls me in for a kiss and says, "It's alright. Honestly I'd do the same when I have kids."

When we get back to the apartment Jason tells me he needs to head home. I give him a kiss and we say our good byes. "See you next week," I say. "I'll text you all week though," he says with a grin then starts his bike. I watch him ride out to the street t

**Dinner With The Other Side**

It was finally Friday and Jason picked me up for dinner at his house. We had planned this all week. I would be meeting Jason's dad for the first time as well. When we got there he opened the door for me. He declared, "I'm home!" Thalia came down the stairs and said, "Dad's in his study. He has to work until dinner." "Oh! Ok. I'll get started on dinner then," Jason says, "Why don't you two get to know each other a little bit more?" Jason heads to the kitchen leaving me and Thalia alone in the hallway. "So… now that I look at you up close you're kind of cute. No wonder my brother likes you so much," Thalia says eyeing me from top to bottom. I blush and say, "Thanks."

I started noticing things about Thalia too. She had Spikey punk style hair, lightning bolt studs in her ears, and wore eyeliner well. It rimmed her eyes that were the same ice blue color as Jason's. Her body was also lithe. Like a runner. "C'mon. Let's go talk in the living room," she says. I follow her to the living room and have a seat on the couch. "So what college do you go to?" Thalia asks me. "Oh! I go to Santa Monica College. I'm a writing major," I say. "Oh very nice," she says nodding her head approvingly. "Yeah. My dream is to move to Seattle and be a highly respected writer there," I say. "Well based on the way Jason says you write I have high hopes for you," Thalia says encouragingly.

"Thank you," I say, "So Jason you are training in archery for the Olympics. How's that going?" "Oh! Very well, I've beaten 3 records on time, score, and speed," Thalia says proudly. "Wow! That's amazing!" I say impressed. Just then I hear Jason call, "Dinner's ready!" "Come on," Thalia says then we head for the dining room. When we get there Jason asks, "Can you go get dad while I set up for dinner?" "Sure," She says heading back out. "What are we having for dinner?" I ask. "Oh! You'll see," Jason says with a smile. When he finishes setting up for dinner he goes back into the kitchen. That's when Thalia comes back in leading her father to the table. I walk over to him and extend my hand out for him to shake, "It's nice to meet you sir. My name's Gus." "Very well mannered for a young man," Jason's father says taking my hand in a firm grip and shaking it. He sits and Thalia does as well. I decide to follow.

Jason comes back out with a glass dish that looks like it's filled with chicken parmesan. Jason takes our plates and serves us. "Dig in," he says. We do and it's amazing. "You're a culinary genius," I say to Jason and give him a smile. He smiles back. After everyone has eaten a bit more Jason's father says, "Jason says you're in college. Which one do you study at?" "I go Santa Monica College. I'm a literary major," I say. "So you're not getting a real career?" Jason's father says. "Excuse me?" I ask offended. "Dad! That was really rude!" Jason says shocked. "How is it rude? Being a writer isn't a real job," he says. "Dad! Stop!" Jason says getting upset. "It's not like he'll get anywhere and if he thinks he will he's a fool!" Jason's father says with finality. I just sit there stunned at the verbal assault and put downs I received.

"Um… Thank you for dinner Jason but I have to go. Excuse me," I say getting up from the table and heading for the door. I grab my coat and head out the door. When I get to the street, I here Jason calling me name but I continue on. I'm half way down the street when Jason pulls up in his Camero. He calls out the window, "Gus! Please! I'm sorry! I can't believe he said that to you! Please get in! I believe in you and always will so please get it!" I stop and turn to him with tears stream down my face. He pulls over and gets out. He runs over to me and holds me tight. "I'm sorry," he says again and I just bury my face in his chest. When I stop crying he leads me to his car and takes me home. When we get there he follows me up and sits on the couch with me. I sit curled up laying my head on his chest. I look up at him and ask, "Will you spend the night again with me?" "Sure. Anything for you," He says. We get up and go to my room. He lies with his arms wrapped snugly around me. And we stay like that until we fall asleep.


	7. Dinner With The Other Side

**Dinner With The Other Side**

It was finally Friday and Jason picked me up for dinner at his house. We had planned this all week. I would be meeting Jason's dad for the first time as well. When we got there he opened the door for me. He declared, "I'm home!" Thalia came down the stairs and said, "Dad's in his study. He has to work until dinner." "Oh! Ok. I'll get started on dinner then," Jason says, "Why don't you two get to know each other a little bit more?" Jason heads to the kitchen leaving me and Thalia alone in the hallway. "So… now that I look at you up close you're kind of cute. No wonder my brother likes you so much,"

Thalia says eyeing me from top to bottom. I blush and say, "Thanks." I started noticing things about Thalia too. She had Spikey punk style hair, lightning bolt studs in her ears, and wore eyeliner well. It rimmed her eyes that were the same ice blue color as Jason's. Her body was also lithe. Like a runner. "C'mon. Let's go talk in the living room," she says. I follow her to the living room and have a seat on the couch. "So what college do you go to?" Thalia asks me. "Oh! I go to Santa Monica College. I'm a writing major," I say. "Oh very nice," she says nodding her head approvingly. "Yeah. My dream is to move to Seattle and be a highly respected writer there," I say. "Well based on the way Jason says you write I have high hopes for you," Thalia says encouragingly.

"Thank you," I say, "So Jason you are training in archery for the Olympics. How's that going?" "Oh! Very well, I've beaten 3 records on time, score, and speed," Thalia says proudly. "Wow! That's amazing!" I say impressed. Just then I hear Jason call, "Dinner's ready!" "Come on," Thalia says then we head for the dining room. When we get there Jason asks, "Can you go get dad while I set up for dinner?" "Sure," She says heading back out. "What are we having for dinner?" I ask. "Oh! You'll see," Jason says with a smile. When he finishes setting up for dinner he goes back into the kitchen. That's when Thalia comes back in leading her father to the table. I walk over to him and extend my hand out for him to shake, "It's nice to meet you sir. My name's Gus." "Very well mannered for a young man," Jason's father says taking my hand in a firm grip and shaking it. He sits and Thalia does as well. I decide to follow.

Jason comes back out with a glass dish that looks like it's filled with chicken parmesan. Jason takes our plates and serves us. "Dig in," he says. We do and it's amazing. "You're a culinary genius," I say to Jason and give him a smile. He smiles back. After everyone has eaten a bit more Jason's father says, "Jason says you're in college. Which one do you study at?" "I go Santa Monica College. I'm a literary major," I say. "So you're not getting a real career?" Jason's father says. "Excuse me?" I ask offended. "Dad! That was really rude!" Jason says shocked. "How is it rude? Being a writer isn't a real job," he says. "Dad! Stop!" Jason says getting upset. "It's not like he'll get anywhere and if he thinks he will he's a fool!" Jason's father says with finality. I just sit there stunned at the verbal assault and put downs I received.

"Um… Thank you for dinner Jason but I have to go. Excuse me," I say getting up from the table and heading for the door. I grab my coat and head out the door. When I get to the street, I here Jason calling me name but I continue on. I'm half way down the street when Jason pulls up in his Camero. He calls out the window, "Gus! Please! I'm sorry! I can't believe he said that to you! Please get in! I believe in you and always will so please get it!" I stop and turn to him with tears stream down my face. He pulls over and gets out. He runs over to me and holds me tight. "I'm sorry," he says again and I just bury my face in his chest. When I stop crying he leads me to his car and takes me home. When we get there he follows me up and sits on the couch with me. I sit curled up laying my head on his chest. I look up at him and ask, "Will you spend the night again with me?" "Sure. Anything for you," He says. We get up and go to my room. He lies with his arms wrapped snugly around me. And we stay like that until we fall asleep.


	8. Friends

**Friends**

I wake up in the arms of Jason. I turn and scoot until we're face to face. Jason's still asleep and I just admire his face. When I can't stand it anymore I kiss his nose and wake him up. His eyes slowly open and when he sees me he smiles. "Good morning," he says. "Good morning," I say and smile back. This time he kisses me and we just lay there. When Jason gets up I laugh and say, "Your hair looks like a haystack." "You're one to talk," he says with a chuckle. I stretch and ask "What do you want to do today?" "I don't care as long as I'm with you," Jason says. "Culver City High School. I was actually getting some books at the Barnes &amp; Noble for culinary. That's how I first met Gus," Jason says with a smile and gently squeezes my hand. "Speaking of which when are you graduating?" I ask Jason. He hesitates then says, "It's the 21st. This Friday." "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask a little hurt. "Because it's not a big deal, my family isn't even going to be there," Jason explains.

"Babe this is a big deal. You're graduating high school. I'm going to be there. Plus it's a luxury I never got. So I'm going to make this special for you," I say then whisper into his ear how I'm going to make it special. He starts to blush and shakily takes a sip of his coffee. Then Rigo speaks up and says, "You know I'm still here, right?" I look up and say, "Sorry." "You guys look good with each other. It's been a while since I saw Gus this happy," Rigo says with a smile. After we finish our coffee we take Rigo back and head back to my apartment. "I have to go back. But I guess I'll be seeing you this Friday, won't I?" Jason says. "You know it," I say then kiss him goodbye. He walks to his car then drives out. I head back planning things for Friday.


	9. Graduation Day

**Graduation Day**

So today is Jason's big day. I prepared for it all week. I got a cake, the banners and some other things I dare not mention so I don't risk embarrassment, to make the day special. Then I got all suited up in my nice clothes and had my mom drop me off to go find Jason while she finds parking. I see Jason in his cap and gown making my heart flutter. He sees me and waves. I wave back and motion towards our seats. The ceremony starts, the valedictorian speaks, then they call Jason's name, and we give a standing ovation. When the ceremony ends we go to take pictures. I get a little too excited and run to Jason. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him deeply. I pull away finally and say, "Congratulations," "Thanks babe," he says. My mom and Tom walk behind us and say "Ready for more pictures?" We take some of us together as family, then a couple, then some of Jason and his diploma. When we get done with the pictures we head back to the apartment. We celebrate and have cake. Then when my parents go to bed the real fun begins behind closed doors in my room. We actually go all night long. When the sun rises we're beat and decide to sleep in.

Later I get up to clean the sheets because they're matted in sweat and other stuff. When I get back I enter just in time for me to hear Tom comment to Jason, "Geez you guys were really going at it." I drop the laundry bin and yell in embarrassment, "Tom!" I grab Jason's hand and pull him out the door. "Where're we going?" Jason asks. "Anywhere but here," I say. We get in the car and drive to the park. When we get there we sit on the swings and hold hands while gently swinging back and forward. I get up and lead Jason to a hill with a tree and we lay down under it. I turn and say, "I really do love you." "I know baba. I love you too."


	10. Halloween Fun

**Thanksgiving**

It's Thanksgiving and I'm nervous all to hell. I have good reason to be. We are having it at Jason's house. Considering what happened last time I'm still a little raw. "Don't worry. My father promised to behave himself. Plus he does feel bad for what he said before and my sister will keep him in line," Jason promises. I take a deep breath and walk to the front door where my parents are waiting with Jason in step behind me. Jason opens the door.

When we walk in Thalia is waiting. "Welcome," she says, "Jason why don't you show Gus's parents to the living room and make them feel comfortable." Jason does just that. I was going to follow but Thalia catches my sleeve. "Follow me," she says, "My father wants to see you." I swallow hard in fear of what he might say but I follow. Thalia leads me to his study. When we get there Thalia turns and leaves us alone. I just stand there wringing my hands together. "To be perfectly honest I thought only for my son when I said that," Zeus began, "I didn't want to see my son get hurt by someone I thought was irresponsible, foolish and fickle. But I was wrong. You're kind, responsible, devoted and genuinely care for my son. So I am sorry and thank you for taking care of him."

When I recover from this sudden development I say, "In a way sir we take care of each other. We take care of each other's weaknesses and play on each other's strengths. We just fit each other. He's my other half." And for the first time I see Jason's father smile but not only that I see a glint of tear on the corner of his eye. What he does next takes the cake. He walks over and hugs me. "Welcome to the family," he says. He pulls away and clears his throat. "Ok, on with you. It's dinner time," he says. And we both walk out to the living room and into the dining room. That night we eat until we get stuffed. We sit around a fire after dinner telling stories and jokes. We all laugh and have a good time like a family. In all honesty Zeus gets funny and loosens up when he gets a good buzz going. I look at Jason and looks back with a smile and I wish times like these could last forever.


	11. Thanksgiving

**Christmas Day Cheer**

I wake up at Jason's house in a pair of his pajamas. I turn and see him still sleeping there. Then I realize what day it is. "Jason, wake up. Do you know what day it is?" I say excitedly. "Christmas," he says half asleep then snaps his eyes wide open and repeats it "Christmas!" He bolts up with a smile. We both bolt out of bed and run to go knock on Thalia's door. Jason opens the door and she throws a pillow at him and literally hisses. Jason picks up the pillow and throws it back. "That's what you get when you drink too much and don't get up on Christmas!" he says.

She sits up and glares. "You have five seconds," she threatens. I grab Jason's arm and tell him to run. He knows I'm serious and we do with Thalia chasing after us with a pillow. We make it downstairs and when she sees the tree and presents she stops. "You're lucky it's Christmas you little turds!" she says, "I'm going to go get dad. You better wait for us!" When they get back we start opening presents. I give Jason my present to him. When he opens it he's surprised to see two things in there. He pulls it out and I tell him, "It's for both of us. I had it made so it fits together like this." I put his half which is a sun pendant on him. Then I put mine which is the moon on me.

Then I pull them together until it's shaped like an eclipse. "It's beautiful," he says, "I love it." I give Thalia hers which is a lightning bolt hairpin with a streak of blue the same shade as her eyes. "Thanks Gus. You're awesome," she says and hugs me. I give Jason's father Zeus an engraved pen that says Nobly Infinite on it. Just then something happens I wasn't expecting. They all pull out presents for me. I look at them shocked. "You didn't have to," I say a little embarrassed.

Zeus gives me his first. It's a mini hard drive for all my stories. Thalia's present is a new computer bag for class. "Thank you, both of you. These are wonderful," I say. Jason turns to me and gives me a small box. In it I'm so shocked I can't speak. It's a ring. A silver ring engraved "Forever mine" on the inside. He grabs my hand puts it on and it's a perfect fit. "This is a placeholder until I eventually do propose," he says, he then kisses me. I'm too shocked for words. I just hug him and I start to cry from joy. "I love you," I say. "I love you," he says back. The for the rest of the day we are just there, together, Like I hope we will always be


	12. The Yuletide Ball

**The Yuletide Ball**

Apparently Zeus's company hosts a ball every Christmas eve. It's called the Yuletide Ball and it's held in Calabasas at a country club. Of course Jason asked me to come. I was glad he asked me but I didn't want to admit I had two left feet. It was a black tie event so of course I had to rent something. I was dressed in an all-black dress suit with a red waistcoat and red tie. When Jason comes to pick me up he's decked the same way except in purple. And boy could he pull that color off. He was gorgeous. When I walked down the stairs Jason just stares at me then says, "Wow. You're gorgeous." I blush.

"Thank you. So are you," I say. He opens my door. When I get in Thalia's in the back in an electric blue ball gown with lightning bolts dangling from her ears and a bit of glitter on her shoulders matching her dress. I turn and say, "You look stunning." "Thanks but I hate doing this every year. It's just not me," she says bitterly. "Oh! I'm sorry," I say and look down. "Hey! It's not your fault so buck up!" she says and noogies me. Jason gets in the car and asks, "Are you two done? We need to get going?" He starts the car and we are off to the ball.

When we get there Jason gives the keys to the valet and escorts us inside. When we get to the ballroom everything is crystal glass and ice to resemble winter. "Wow," I say, "It's beautiful." "Well I'm going to get going. The only thing good about this place is the buffet," Thalia says and takes off. "She's such a glutton," Jason mutters. We mingle for a bit. There are few people there our age that are the sons and daughters of other company members. I sample the food. I make sure to stay away from the bar. They seem to not be carding people but it doesn't matter because I'm straightedge. The punch is good though.

Then the moment I dread happens. Jason turns and asks, "Do you want to dance?" I blush and admit, "I can't dance." Jason smiles and says, "Doesn't matter. As long as we're together I won't let anything bad happen." He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. But luck is on my side because they play a slow song. I recognize the song though. "How cliché," I say. "What is?" Jason asks with a puzzled look. "They are playing the song from the prom scene in Twilight," I say with an amused smile. "That's because I asked them to play it," Jason says with a blush.

"I didn't take you for a Twilight fan," I say while we're dancing. I lean in and say, "You just get more perfect by the minute." I kiss him and we continue to dance. For some reason the mix is all slow songs and we dance until we can't anymore. So we head outside to the gazebo and sit on the railing that looks out to the pond. It was beautiful. The water reflected the stars and it felt almost infinite. I just inch closer and reach out to hold him and he does the same. We sit there with the stars' light on the water. Then we kiss and behind us fireworks go off but we don't care. All that matters is us, in this moment at this time.


	13. Christmas Day Cheer

**Christmas Day Cheer**

I wake up at Jason's house in a pair of his pajamas. I turn and see him still sleeping there. Then I realize what day it is. "Jason, wake up. Do you know what day it is?" I say excitedly. "Christmas," he says half asleep then snaps his eyes wide open and repeats it "Christmas!" He bolts up with a smile. We both bolt out of bed and run to go knock on Thalia's door. Jason opens the door and she throws a pillow at him and literally hisses. Jason picks up the pillow and throws it back. "That's what you get when you drink too much and don't get up on Christmas!" he says.

She sits up and glares. "You have five seconds," she threatens. I grab Jason's arm and tell him to run. He knows I'm serious and we do with Thalia chasing after us with a pillow. We make it downstairs and when she sees the tree and presents she stops. "You're lucky it's Christmas you little turds!" she says, "I'm going to go get dad. You better wait for us!" When they get back we start opening presents. I give Jason my present to him. When he opens it he's surprised to see two things in there. He pulls it out and I tell him, "It's for both of us. I had it made so it fits together like this." I put his half which is a sun pendant on him. Then I put mine which is the moon on me.

Then I pull them together until it's shaped like an eclipse. "It's beautiful," he says, "I love it." I give Thalia hers which is a lightning bolt hairpin with a streak of blue the same shade as her eyes. "Thanks Gus. You're awesome," she says and hugs me. I give Jason's father Zeus an engraved pen that says Nobly Infinite on it. Just then something happens I wasn't expecting. They all pull out presents for me. I look at them shocked. "You didn't have to," I say a little embarrassed.

Zeus gives me his first. It's a mini hard drive for all my stories. Thalia's present is a new computer bag for class. "Thank you, both of you. These are wonderful," I say. Jason turns to me and gives me a small box. In it I'm so shocked I can't speak. It's a ring. A silver ring engraved "Forever mine" on the inside. He grabs my hand puts it on and it's a perfect fit. "This is a placeholder until I eventually do propose," he says, he then kisses me. I'm too shocked for words. I just hug him and I start to cry from joy. "I love you," I say. "I love you," he says back. The for the rest of the day we are just there, together, Like I hope we will always be


	14. New Year's Eve

**New Year's Eve**

So it's New Year's Eve and he's invited me to watch the ball drop at his house. I go there around six. When I get out of my parents car Jason is waiting for me outside. He comes walking up to the car in this cardigan and jeans and my hearts starts to flutter. He opens up my door and I get out and he greets me with a kiss. He never ceases to make me fall head over heels for him with every look, every move, and every word. Plus it's the first year the full moon is on New Year's Eve. So it seems extra special to me. "Hey babe, you ready?" Jason asks. "Yeah, of course," I say and we walk up to the house. When we get to the front door we don't go in right away. Instead Jason turns me around and grapples me with a kiss.

He pulls away and says, "I've been waiting since Christmas to do that." Breathless I say, "I'm sorry. I know. I just had to deal with homework I've been putting off." He grabs me by the waist and leads me inside and before you know it we're kicking off the celebration early by disappearing upstairs for a while. When we come downstairs Thalia says, "There you are. We thought something had happened. What were you doing?" "God Thalia! You know what we were doing!" Jason says. "Oh!" she says looking at me and I blush. We head to the living room to watch the New Year's Special with Ryan Seacrest. We watch all the concerts. When it's almost midnight they start the countdown.

When the ball drops and the New Year arrives Jason and I kiss. They start singing Auld Lang Syne and that's when we finally pull away. "Happy New Year," I say. "Happy New Year," Jason says back. We hold each other's gaze and smile. "Thanks for an exciting year," I say. "There's still more excitement to come," he says and pulls me close to kiss my nose.


	15. Sick Day

**Sick Day**

New year, new troubles. I'm being run ragged by school and barely have time for anything else. I can't live without Jason. So I take all my free time and spend it with him. During one of these times I'm with him is when the stress takes its toll. I start feeling dizzy and my head throbs. All I remember is Jason asking if I'm ok before I collapse. When I wake up I'm in Jason's bed. I look up and he's staring at me. "Are you ok?" he asks. "I… um, I don't know. What happened?" I ask. "You just fainted," he says then feels my face, "Aw babe you have a fever."

"What?" I say and try to get up. "I can't afford to be sick. I've got so much to do." "You can't babe. You're too sick," Jason says and pushes me back to laying down. "I'll have my father call the school. He's quite persuasive. So I'm sure he can get your due dates extended." "Fine," I say feeling ill all over again. "Let me go get you some soup and a cool towel," he says while getting up. He leaves the room and I realize I feel like crap. He comes back with a bowl of soup and a wash pan with a towel hanging out of it.

"My father called. It's all taken care of," he says. He then sets the cool cloth on my forehead and I shiver. "Try eating some soup," he says while putting the spoon to my lips. I sip it. "You know I can feed myself," I say. "Oh but where's the fun in that?" he asks. I just let him continue. When I'm done with soup he replaces the towel. "I can't believe I let this happen. I must be such a burden," I say a little depressed. "Hey don't talk like that," Jason says. "But…," I try to say but Jason shuts me up with a kiss. "Don't do that! You'll get sick too!" I say in protest after pushing him off.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you'd stop being negative!" he retorts. We just sit in silence for a while. "I'm sorry," I say. "It's ok I shouldn't have yelled at you," he says. "Damn you for being sick though. I want to kiss you again." I blush and say, "Well you can do whatever you want with me when I'm better." Time goes by and my fever goes down a little and I am almost eating the Graces out of house and home. By the next day with Jason's help and a little medicine I'm better and back to school. But not before I let Jason do what he wanted with me.


	16. Valentine's Day (Preview)

**Valentine's Day (Preview)**

It's Valentine's Day and I feel torn. On one hand I hated the day because I was always single. Then on the other I was no longer single but I had lingering resentment from when I was which made it hard to enjoy my date with Jason. He took me to Buca di Beppo in Santa Monica. He got us into the kitchen booth so it was just us. It was romantic. I was so self-conscious when I ordered though. I tried to order light so I didn't seem like a pig even though everything was family style. "Are you sure that's all you're going to eat?" Jason asks. "Yeah, why?" I reply. "No reason," he says nonchalantly. "I'm starting to get the feeling you took me here just to see me pig out," I tease.

"No! Of course not!" Jason says hurt. "I'm just kidding," I say kissing his cheek. He hugs me closely and I smile wider. I take a drink of my soda. "So, how's school going for you my love?" I ask excited to hear about what he has learned.


End file.
